The Price of Love
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Fallen under a mysterious aliment Elsa will do anything to cure her sister, but at what cost? Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr. Implied Elsanna.


A/N: I found a lovely prompt I thought I would try out for fun. I'll admit it's been awhile since I've written angst just for the sake of angst. Mistakes all mine since I only wrote this in a half an hour. Enjoy!

 **Prompt:** Person B making a deal to save Person A's life at the cost of all their memories together.

* * *

The castle was a dark and gloomy place as of late. Halls that were once filled with the joyous giggles of the two royal siblings were completely silent. The ballroom where extravagant parties were once held and sometimes even an ice rink was abandoned forgotten during the dire time. Many of the servants whispered hushed words of concern for the possible inevitable death of one of the siblings.

Down one of the empty halls in the princesses room it was just a bleak. The young queen sat at her sister's bed side day in and day out waiting for her to wake up once more. The pain of not having her perky, confident, wonder, sweet, and darling sister greet her with a loving kiss every morning ached her heart. She missed the feel of Anna's warm embrace's, words of reassurance, and a shoulder to cry on when she needed it during stressful times.

Elsa ran her thumb along her sister's palm the warmth she loved so much gone replaced by a cold clammy dissatisfying feeling. Anna's breaths were shallow uneven from time to time. Elsa dabbed the cloth over her forehead feeling the intense heat. She placed a cool hand hoping it would soothe her ailing sister.

The illness came on so suddenly sapping Anna of her strength and light she possessed. One day the pair were walking through the garden hand-in-hand the next morning after waking up from a night of heated passion a smile on her face. When she reached out to wake Anna she noticed something off only to discover her forehead hot to the touch, lips blue, and out cold in the depths of eternal slumber.

During the time she spent in Anna's room she had read every book on spells, curses, and possible remedies, only come up empty. Elsa slammed the last book shut groaning frustrated. Stroking red locks Elsa prayed to whom may listen to give Anna back, and she was willing to do anything if it meant being reunited with her sister.

A sudden bang against the windows scared her causing the blonde to freeze one of the vases holding hopeful flowers. Whipping around Elsa saw a crow peaking at the window. Cautiously, she approached opening the window the crow flew around the room before landing on the night stand. Noticing a piece of parchment attached to its leg Elsa untied, the crow let a squawk, and flew out the way it came.

Opening the tiny scroll with shaky hands Elsa read the letter her heart leaping out of her chest. _Meet me in the alley beside the clock tower. I have what you desire._

Elsa reread the letter several times wondering if they were true. Looking outside at the setting sun she couldn't help stave off the feeling it could be a trap. Frosty orbs filled with sadness looked back her slowly dying sister, and Elsa decided it was worth a shot. Anything was if it meant having her sunlight back. Pressing cold lips to Anna's forehead she whispered, "Please don't leave me. I might have the opportunity to cure you. I love you."

Under a black cloak Elsa sneaked out of the castle towards the clock tower. Night at her back she arrived just as it tolled eight. If it did turn out to be a trap Elsa would not hesitate to blast them with her ice. She waited a few more minutes until finally a voice called to her. She could make out a figure in the darkness, but he wore a cloak concealing his own identity. "I see you came, Your Majesty."

"Yes, now your letter said you have something I might desire."

"Cutting to chase I see," the man purred. "Alright, I have heard about your sister – such a shame, and I'm willing to provide a cure so to speak."

 _A cure._ Elsa played if calm knowing any hint of desperation might cost her. "What's the price?"

"No price from me the potion though does demand something in return. What I cannot say."

Elsa knew better all things came with a price. "How do I know I can trust you and your potion?"

A moment of silence ticked by before the man answered. "You're just going to have to trust me." If curing your sister is what you desire, then take what I am offering." Elsa bit her lip still unsure. Turning away the man spoke mockingly, "Perhaps I'm mistaken and you don't wish to help your sister."

She watched him start to walk away as well as her only chance to save Anna. Tears stung her eyes Elsa reached out grabbing the man's cloak. "Wait, I'll do anything," the young queen pleaded, "even if means giving up my own life. I just want Anna to live. She deserves life more than I do."

A black gloved hand reached out cradling Elsa's face. She didn't cringe or turn. "No, your life won't be necessary for the spell to work." He pulled out a small vial holding it just out of the queen's hand. He asked tauntingly waving it, "So, what will your choice be, Your Majesty."

* * *

Elsa paced the room, wringing her hands, eyes always returning to stare at the vial of purple liquid, and back to Anna, her breathing shallow. She wondered what the price might if not her own life than what. She wondered if saving Anna for her selfish needs would be worth if their truly was a cost for curing her sister. Elsa remembered Anna sacrificing her life to save her from Hans sword. Of course that was an act of true love, what Elsa planned on doing wasn't.

"How would I explain to her the malicious recovery when both a troll and doctor stated she was near death's door? What would Anna say if she found out I did this? She would probably get mad, but, but I can't lose her yet," she decided. "I love her too much. No matter the price."

Snatching the vial Elsa popped the glass cap and a potent scent filled the hair. "For Anna," she told herself. Pouring it into a wine glass the liquid bubbled turning a light purple. Still uncertain she lifted Anna's head, pressing the goblet against her sister's lips, Elsa watched the potion enter her mouth, and heard a few small swallows.

Still unsure about her final choice she knew there was no going back now. Grasping her sister clammy hand she whispered, "No matter the price I must pay it will be worth it to have you smiling at me again." With nothing else left to do Elsa watched and waited for the potion to take its effect.

A few days passed and Anna still laid there comatose. Unchanged. Upon the fourth day the queen began to think she had been tricked until she heard a faint groan. Looking over a mixture of shock, relief, and worry coating her features as Anna's eyes fluttered opened. Elsa was speechless for a moment before she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck sobs of joy streamed down her cheeks as she nuzzled her nose in soft red locks. "Oh Anna, I'm so glad you're fine and here with me."

Still holding her sister's forearms Elsa's smile faded as she noticed something off in her teal. They were hollow no life or emotions sparkled back. By that point Anna's eyes should have light up like the stars in the night sky, but they stared back at her empty. "I-I'm sorry I don't know who are."

* * *

A/N: (ducks down) well, there we have it me trying be angsty. Hope it's okay, and I don't plan on writing anymore.


End file.
